The invention relates to a cleaning head for enabling pressurized cleaning liquid to act upon a surface to be cleaned, comprising at least one spray arm which is rotatably mounted about an axis of rotation and on which is mounted at least one nozzle which can be fed with cleaning liquid by a pressure pump.
The invention also relates to a surface cleaning device comprising said type of cleaning head.
A floor surface, for example, can be effectively cleaned by means of surface cleaning devices. To this end, a pressure pump can be connected to the cleaning head, and pressurized cleaning liquid can be fed to the least one nozzle with the aid of said pressure pump. The nozzle is mounted on a spray arm which is rotatably mounted about an axis of rotation. As a result, the nozzle can execute a rotary movement together with the spray arm when cleaning liquid is discharged, so that the surface to be cleaned can be acted upon by a liquid jet which circulates on a circular path. Effective cleaning can be achieved as a result; however it is desirable to simplify handling of the surface cleaning device.